


Poet's Couch

by Onlymostydead



Series: Poet's Corner [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Disordered Eating, Fluff, I'm just tagging those in case, Implied/Referenced Past Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Original characters play a tiny role really, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Link comes over to Revali's house to hang out a couple weeks after they got together in Poet's Corner. They are, well, very very gay.





	Poet's Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Dramatical_yaoi , who wanted a cute little date night between them, so.. This is it, my pal.
> 
> Also, this may make zero sense of you haven't read poet's corner, so check that out?

"Hey mom, can I have a friend over?" Revali asked over his shoulder, setting down his plate in the sink.

Instantly, she perked up at that. Revali knew that he had been anything but social recently, in her eyes. In truth, he hung out with his friends during school and had archery practice afterwards. There was nothing wrong with his not hanging out with friends constantly, it was just a contrast to what there had been.  
Before, he would have been surrounded by all his 'friends.' Cia, Gan, Ghira- they were all his friends for so long that she probably didn't understand why they weren't talking anymore. He knew that he hadn't explained it well, anyway.

"Which friend?" She asked hesitantly. "And what would you be doing?"

Revali frowned. She never distrusted him like this before, but she had gotten the sense that he was lying to her about something. She didn't know yet, but she was determined to find out.  
He would tell her eventually, but not yet. He couldn't tell her yet.

"Link. He's the one I went to the school play to see, remember?" Revali hoped she remembered, because he didn't think she'd ever met Link in person. "We met up at the archery range back at the beginning of the school year?"

"Oh, Link!" She nodded. 

"And we'll probably just hang out in the basement." 

His mom raised a single, questioning eyebrow.

Revali sighed. "We won't do anything like that, mom."

She purses her lips. "If you do, use protection."

"Mom!" 

She shrugged innocently, as if she hadn't said a thing. Revali was being serious, really. He and Link hadn't done anything like that since... Well, since before Uncle Ray died. Link said that he didn't want to accidentally cross any of his boundaries especially as he was still in 'a delicate stage of recovery' as Link put it.  
Personally, he thought that was bullshit, but he didn't want... A part of him still felt like Link was too innocent for him, like he would ruin him. Even though he insisted otherwise, but...

His mom sighed. "You're doing it again."

"What?" Revali flinched as he came back to awareness.

The kitchen. He was in the kitchen with his mom. He could feel the countertop under his hand, and the linoleum floor beneath his bare feet. 

"The zoning out thing," she clarified, a concerned frown pulling at her lips. "Are you sure you're alright enough to have a friend over?"

Revali groaned. "Yes, mom. I'm fine."

"Just be sure to tell Teba about it." She reminded.

"Yes, mom."

Sighing again, she turned her attention back to the cookie recipe on the counter. "Sure, he can come over. Just don't be doing anything you'll regret."

Revali raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing to address it. "Thanks, mom."

She hummed in response, getting out the flour. Revali, taking that as his cue to leave, stepped out of the kitchen and pulled out his phone.

(Revali): Yeah, you can come over

(Link): good cause I'm outside

Revali rolled his eyes, then went to get the door. Of course, that would be Link. What would he have done if his mom said no? Revali knew that, in all likelihood, he would just sneak Link into his room anyway.

Sorry mom, he thought to himself. I guess you can't trust me after all.

"Sup?" Link stepped inside as soon as the door was opened, pulling off his shoes.

Revali shrugged. "Not much. Down stairs."

Living in a split-level house was kind of a weird thing, Revali supposed, but Link just walked down the short flight of stairs to the basement without comment. Revali followed, and took his hand in his own. 

"Living room's over here." 

Link gave a thumbs up with his free hand, a little dopey smile on his blushing face. Revali was sure he was blushing the same way; they had only been dating for a couple of weeks and as stupid as it felt, holding hands was still new and exciting.  
Thankfully, Jesse, his older sister wasn't on the couch. That would have been a complete moment ruined.

"So..." Revali sat down on the couch, blushing harder as Link sat so close he was practically on top of him. "What do you want to do?"

Link shrugged. "I brought my notebook, we could write some poetry. Or not, I don't know."

"Sounds good; I'll get my notebook."

Revali chewed on his lip as he got up, undeterred by the taste of lipstick. He would have to reapply that, but it didn't matter that much. Link had seen him at his worst, after all; his makeup-less, sobbing self. Still, it didn't feel right to not look perfect. That feeling had gotten worse since... Well, never mind.   
He frowned at his notebook, a new one Link had gotten him that matched the sky blue of his favorite scarf, reluctantly picking it up. His poetry had been... Interesting, as of late. The combination of what was going on in his family and his friends life was chaotic as best, damaging at worst. The lines where things blurred together, where he started to black out, that was where it tended to get bad.

And, just like before, he'd come back to the real world and find more poetry he didn't remember writing, still as graphic as before.

Deciding not to care about his lipstick, Revali returned to the couch. "So, what've you been working on?"

Link shrugged, chewing on the end of his pencil. Revali cringed at that, but forced himself to stay quiet.

"I have a couple things, but I think they just need another set of eyes." He explained, pausing to flip through a couple of pages. "Usually that's Zelda, but she's out of town."

"Oh, so I'm your replacement Zelda?" Revali scoffed, smiling so Link knew he was just teasing.

Link winked. "You bet. Read this."

"Falls like summer rain  
On the ground  
Hear it pound  
My heart in my chest  
Then the sun comes out again   
Putting me to rest."

Revali read the poem aloud, the words soft in his mouth. "What are you looking for?"

Link chewed a little harder at the pencil. "Better word choices? Thoughts? Whatever you give me, I'll take."

Revali thought about making a dirty joke there, but chose not to. "Should I just write better words by what I think they should replace?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, but you should also give me something from your notebook. I'm dying here."

Oh yeah, he had forgotten about that. Part of him wanted to blot out the PM that had happened those couple of weeks ago, and he almost believed he had forgotten parts of it. Still, he didn't want to share that side of himself with Link. The hurt side, the hidden side.

The damaged part of him that would never quite be good enough. At least, that's what it felt like. No matter how much Teba tried to convince him otherwise.

"Here, find something you think is any good." Revali practically shoved the notebook into Link's hands, as if it was hot.

Link raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He turned his attention to flipping through the pages for a poem.

"Falls like summer rain  
On the ground  
Hear it pound..." Revali stared at the words. "Maybe the next line should be "Inside my chest"?"

Link shrugged, his face nearly consumed by Revali's notebook.

"Fall like summer rain,  
To the ground  
Hear it pound  
Inside my chest  
The sun comes out again  
Laying me to rest."

Revali read over it again, trying to see if there would be any differences he didn't like. 

Link nodded, giving him a thumbs up and setting down his notebook. "Your voice is so beautiful."

Revali blushed, he was sure. "Thank you, I- thanks."

He smirked. "I love it when you get all flustered, it's adorable."

"You're just saying that to get me flustered, aren't you?" Revali accused, turning his head away to hide his face. 

Link tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention back. "Let's just like, watch a movie or something. I feel like neither of us are really thinking about poetry."

Revali almost argued, then just shrugged. "I feel like anything I've written recently is a little too heavy to work together on."

"Maybe." Link set down the notebook on the floor, tucking up his feet. "I mean, if you want to talk about something I'm here for you, but you seem-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Revali interrupted, perhaps a bit frantically. "Right now, I just want to hang out with my boyfriend like any other teen."

Link smiled, his face going beetroot red. "I love it when you call me your boyfriend."

He smirked. "You're adorable when you blush like that."

If possible, Link turned even redder. As a last ditch attempt to hide from his embarrassment, he buried his face between Revali's arm and the couch. Revali laughed at that, really laughed. Times like this he could almost believe that he was what he said: any other teen hanging out with his boyfriend. It felt good... Until the creeping sensation that he wasn't came back up.

Be angry, but now's not the time.

"Come on you idiot, let's watch a movie like you said." He offered, gently nudging Link's face with his arm.

Link sat back up, a dopey grin on his face. "What should we watch?"

Revali raised his eyebrows. "Something about that smile says that you already know."

"Ratat-" Link spelled out, then stopped. 

Pulling out his phone, Link began typing. After a moment, he set it back down again.

"Ratatouille." He spelled out.

Revali took a moment to put that into a word, staring suspiciously at Link until it clicked.

"Ratatouille? I haven't watched that since I was a kid." He blinked, trying to remember the plot.

Link was nodding furiously. "Me neither! I was thinking about it the other day, and we should definitely watch it."

Revali shrugged. "Alright. Is it on Netflix?"

"I think so, gimme a sec..." Link pulled out his phone. "Yep."

"Alright, Ratatouille it is."

After a couple of minutes trying to find it, then another couple waiting for it to buffer all the way, they were finally ready. Except- 

"Wait, do we want popcorn?" Revali asked, pausing the logos at the beginning. "I could microwave a couple of bags really quick."

Link nodded. "Absolutely, let's go."

They both stood up, and Revali led the way up the stairs to the kitchen. Hopefully, none of his family would be around where he would run into them. That would be supremely awkward.   
Thankfully, the coast was clear. His mom's cookies were in the oven, and still had plenty more time left, so they wouldn't have to deal with her. Revali unwrapped a package of popcorn and put it in the microwave for three and a half minutes.

Link froze. "Wait, you're lactose intolerant, right?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"Is there dairy in popcorn? Like, the butter?" He asked, head cocked to the side in that cute little way he did when he was confused. 

"I... Don't know." Revali grabbed the remaining package. "I'll check really quick."

He scanned the different ingredients, trying not to think about the fact that this was what he was eating. Those were 'old friends thoughts', as Teba would put them, and he had no business thinking them. 

"Contains milk. Huh, I never even considered that." Revali shrugged. "I don't get sick when I eat popcorn, so it must be a fairly small amount."

Link nodded. "Alright. That would suck. Getting sick when you eat popcorn? So not cool."

"Being lactose intolerant in general is 'so not cool,' but yeah, pretty much."

The microwave beeped, and Revali switched the bags that were in there.

"So, bowl or straight out of the bags?" Revali asked.

Link gave him a blank look. "Who puts microwave popcorn into a bowl?"

"Civilized people?" Revali scoffed. "You don't?"

"I've never even considered that!" Link blinked hard. "Why would you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "To be less of a heathen?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Alright then. Straight out of the bag for me. Gay out of the bag, nothing can be straight."

Revali snorted. "You're such an idiot."

Link did finger guns, grinning. "You know it."

Say it and sound like an idiot, or don't say it and give up the perfect opportunity? Revali shrugged. Life was short, he may as well say it.

"Yeah, you're my idiot." He waggled his eyebrows for dramatic effect.

Link broke out laughing, his cheeks going bright red. "Revali, I fucking love you."

Revali blushed, looking away. "Love you too. Popcorn's done."

The microwave beeped, Revali poured his bag into a bowl like a reasonable person, then they went back downstairs to the couch.

"Wait," Revali set down his bowl. "Let me go grab a blanket."

Soon enough the two of them were curled up next to each other on the couch with their popcorn, watching Ratatouille. It sounded silly when Revali thought it out like that, but...

He looked over at Link, the way his bangs hung over those clear blue eyes, the way his lashes fluttered and his chest rose and fell as he breathed, everything about him was perfect. At this moment, there was no where else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my writing on tumblr at Supertinywords, or my personality at Supertinydom!
> 
> Comments are love, and I take oneshot requests <3


End file.
